The present invention relates generally to structures, and more particularly to a safeguard structure that is connected to an object device and protects the object device against external/internal influence (e.g., centroidal unbalancing, seismic or other vibration, and burglary). The present invention is suitable, for example, as a safeguard structure for automatic transaction devices (vending machines, ATMs, etc.).
A variety of security and burglarproof mechanisms have conventionally been proposed, especially to those automatic transaction devices which carry cash, such as vending machines and ATMs, for preventing cash in the device from being reached immediately only by destroying its facade. In setting up those standing apparatuses vending machines, one has been secured them on a foundation via anchor bolts or by stretching tension rods from the ceiling and/or pillars to prevent overturning by centroidal unbalancing, seismic or other vibration.
However, due to the development of the burglarproof mechanisms, burglars tend to prefer stealing a vending machine entirely and then taking time in discomposing the machine, to taking apart the machine in the place and picking up cash out of the machine. In particular, the recent trend in miniature equipment has facilitated to carry the entire machine.
In the meantime, those (i.e., customers) who attempt to install a vending machine in a building and a store are not always an owner of the building etc., but usually merely a tenant of the building etc. In addition, even when the customers wish to secure the vending machine onto the floor by anchor bolts, the owners of the building etc. often do not allow the building alteration, including by anchor bolts and tension rods, for the reason that such and alteration would damage the strength of the floor or result in bad appearance. This accounts for an insufficient fixation of a vending machine, increasing risks of overturning and theft. Moreover, a vending machine when installed onto the floor would often exceed the permissible weight per unit area on the floor, and thus the customers hesitate to install a vending machine on a high floor.